


Drastic Change

by CruelBritania



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Female Severus Snape, Friendship, Good Severus Snape, Lily Evans Potter Bashing, Severus Snape leaves hogwarts, Severus Snape-centric, Young Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26354755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CruelBritania/pseuds/CruelBritania
Summary: In the early summer of 1985, there were reports of a woman's screams being heard from a house located in Cokeworth.Severan returned from her train ride just in time to see her father being arrested for domestic abuse, and her mother being taken away to a mental institution.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, One-Sided Severus Snape/Sirius Black, Severus Snape & Original Female Character(s), Severus Snape/Original Character(s)
Comments: 30
Kudos: 146





	1. Chapter 1

In the early summer of 1985, there were reports of a woman's screams being heard from a house located in Cokeworth.

Severan returned from her train ride just in time to see her father being arrested for domestic abuse, and her mother being taken away to a mental institution.

She had to watch as her father cursed her very existance in his drunken state as he was being forced into the backseat a car. What is magic if her mother couldn't face Tobias, but four muggles were able to do just that. Despite her bitterness over the situation, half of the remaining scars on her body felt justified.

Severan was placed under the care of a man bizarrely named Monki D. Arby. But then again, her name was Severan, and muggles found that weird.

Mr Arby was a strange man in his 40s who looked big and muscular. His skin was a light brown colour, with blue eyes, and fluffy looking white hair. He also wore piercings and weird hats. The man was a squib, born from a half blood mother, but seemed to be raised in the arts of foreign tricks that muggles call magic.

Together they moved out of Britain and to Japan where they resided in a small town called Shikimotto. At first it was against her will, but after a brief flashback of- well... everything, she went along with his plans.

He made sure to get a make over done on Severan once they got there. "No ward of mine is going to go around looking like a ghost." were his exact words.

All the potion grease had to be washed out her hair, her injuries healed, and new clothes were bought to replace Eileen's hand me downs.

A majority of her summer consisted of eating extra food and doing excersize, much to her displeasure. Mr Arby was always watching, making sure she progressed.

Voila, good as new, but better. Behold a strong young woman.

Another thing about her hair, he made sure it was styled up in an adorable fashion. It was something that always bugged him upon meeting her.

Goodness, that man treated her like she was a baby. Maybe it was cause he had no children of his own.

It was a good thing she taught herself to keep her anger in check some time ago, otherwise she would've gone off on the guy. Chances are, it wouldn't turn out well. Who knows what else he was capable of, he was able to make her change her appearance no matter how stubborn she was to go through with it.

Mr Arby sent Severan to attend a mixed school. The place was riddled with squibs and blood superiority didn't seem to exist. Severan easily stood out with her British features.

It was hard to believe Shikimotto High was a magical school. For one thing, it was located in the muggle world. Not to mention it looked like a normal Japanese school based on what Severan had witnessed so far.

For what it's worth, it wasn't the only magic school in Japan, considering they had 3.

Everyone practiced muggle culture too, and Severan tried not to think negatively at that. Mr Arby told her be proud of her muggle heritage, and not all muggles were bad just because her father was one.

The muggle world was mixed with good and bad people, just like the magical world. With that knowledge in mind, it was more understandable and easier for Severan to adapt.

Shikimotto didn't have any houses or sorting ceremonies, so Severan wasn't expected to fit in anywhere.

Shikimotto was nothing like Hogwarts. The uniforms were easily comfortable and weren't expensive or fancy.

Books were provided by the school, and other equipment were easily bought from stores. Students were required to take part in other activities, like sports, as if Severan wasn't bad at flying lessons already.

Severan mostly kept to herself, and because of this she was only able to make one friend. Toruto Shiobana.

An energetic girl who has taken it upon herself to drag Severan to places with her and show her the good things about the town. She welcomed Severan when no one else did.

Toruto wasn't Lily in many ways, and Severan was thankful for that. Toruto wasn't popular, nor did she have many aspirations. The girl could come off as indifferent at first, but she was a super happy person in private. They both stood out from their classmates, but they were accepted. Toruto didn't have any other friends to go talk to or speak behind the backs of. Not like Lily.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first picture you see below, please pretend she's wearing a bra.
> 
> It's a fanart of genderbent Jotaro Kujo

Things were quiet during Severan and Toruto's first month at Shikimotto.

However, it didn't take too long until the whole school bowed before them. How did this happen? Let's just say you should never make a girl angry.

Okay, I'll tell you. A bunch of older boys got into a fight during lunch, and one of them accidentally punched Severan as she was walking past. She beat every single one of them senseless, and it was reported that 34 students had to go to first aid.

The boys held the door for them, everyone moved out of their way, and people jumped when they walked pass.

Severan unknowingly formed a gang as the weeks went by.

Misaki Kuriyama, a girl who demanded a duel with Severan. Like a lot of boys in the school, she was a delinquent and you could tell by the way she was dressed. Her skirt was shorter than necessary, contrasting to Severan's which reached above her ankles, and she always wore a hat.

Her temper even matched Severan's own, the diffence would be that she didn't bother hiding her rage.

If Severan and Misaki stood together you'd mistake them for cousins for their similar personalities and features.

Severan remembers how it started very well.

"There's no way a rookie like you can get this power over the entire school so quickly. I challenge you to a duel of any kind. If I win your influence over the school will be transferred over to me, if you win you may do whatever you wish with me."

"Okay."

They both settled on a fist fight, the kind where you send punches and kicks to your opponent.

The girl was a challenge, but beating her was incredibly difficult. This is mostly because Severan was still new to using her body as a weapon, but her strength matched to the level of her magic. Misaki wasn't easy and Severan respected that.

The fight ended with Misaki on the ground, but a hand offered to her. Severan made Misaki her bodyguard, she had no idea why herself. The only thing she could find herself saying to the other girl was "be a good role model."

Next there was Dorophi Tatsuki, a brown skinned girl with matching eyes and hair but darker. Her lips were big and perky. Her hair was a mix of curly and bushy.

They shared English and Math classes. They both had top marks and the teacher pitted them against each other. It was a friendly rivalry, and before they knew it, they were sharing lunches together.

The last person was kind of Mr Arby's fault. One of the creature students, Aniki Nanaharu. An unapproachable girl based on her cold expression. She had blue eyes and pink shaggy hair that went down to her roots making it seem that it was a natural colour.

Arby wanted Severan to get over her fear of werewolves, and his solution was to lock her up in a room with a werewolf on a full moon. Crazy man, isn't he.

That night Severan forgot how strong she was, and her abilities in wandless magic. She sat in a corner with her head down, awaiting her death. Instead she was greeted by a wolf girl with pink fur, sniffing her in curiosity. It was actually less terrifying, especially since it showed proof that Aniki's hair wasn't dyed.

Severan noticed dog toys around the room and threw a ball. They ended up playing all night. Severan woke up to a half naked Aniki sleeping next to her. Not all wolves are the same.

It wasn't just her and Toruto now, but surprisingly that didn't effect their relationship. In fact, Toruto welcomed their presence and got along with them just fine. Toruto never discouraged anything Severan did or the company she kept around her.

Severan had to remind herself that things weren't the same here. She had a lot of things she needed, and was given nice company. Better than what she had back at Hogwarts.

Her house mates used her to do their work, and they groomed her. Probably some sort of cult, knowing she'd crawl back to them

The only one who truely stood by her side was a boy named Regulus, but she wasn't sure if he even counted. He payed her to help with his studies, that's how it started, but soon he started hanging out around her when she werw alone somewhere.

Unlike Malfoy who would give help but only at a price, expecting payment in future.

Nah, it wouldn't be good to think about her old life, would it?

Toruto. Misaki. Dorophi. Aniki.

Together they became the Roundabouts. At least, that's what the boys were calling them.


	3. Chapter 3

It was lunch time, and the girls sat at the rooftop, which became their usual hang out spot.

Dorophi and Aniki were playing cards. Toruto was playing with Misaki's hair, and Severan was writing down potion ideas. But as she was writing, a question popped into her head, and she turned to her friends.

"Guys?" 

"Hai?" Toruto replied.

"How come we only brew potions, defence and flying lessons. What happened to the other classes?"

The girls looked at each other then back at Severan. Toruto perked her lips.

"Oh, did you not realise? This is a school for squibs." Severan almost dropped her book.

"Nani?"

"There are some magic students but they have self taught magic classes."

Severan tilted her head to the side in suspicion.

"Then how come you guys can do magic as well?"

"First year squibs are taught how to access a part of their magic core they would be best able to do." Said Toruto. Sensing Severan's confusion, Misaki huffed and brought the atrention to herself. 

"Example, if I was a witch, there would be one spell I can do excellently that outshines my attempts with other spells I've practised. But since I'm a squib, I can only do one spell but worldlessly."

"What spells can you guys do, if you don't mind sharing?"

Dorophi pulled at her lips with the tips of her nails. Having to answer a question while thinking of which card to draw next.

"I have a cousin who can sort of read futures using cards." She said, throwing a heart.

"Chikusho." Aniki cursed tossing her cards down, thus restarting the game.

"I haven't heard of a spell that can do that. Sounds like a possible seer." Dorophi shrugged.

"Well we weren't taught magic in that way, so I'm not sure."

"I can levitate things and control people's minds." Toruto announced proudly.

"Leviosa and Imperius."

"So that's what they're called."

"How often do you use your powers? I don't mean to make you upset, but where I come from a person can get arrested for using it."

"Which it?"

"The Imperius."

"I haven't used it on another person ever since I first uncovered it. That's probably why I never got into trouble."

"How come?" Although Severan could guess why, she wanted to hear it from Toruto herself. She didn't know why, she just did.

"Because it's like mind control. Controlling someone sounds like a sick thing to do, especially if it's against their will."

"What about levitating things?" Aniki challenged.

"Objects are not living specimen, therefore I would feel not guilt having control over them." Toruto shrugged her shoulders. Dorophi chuckled.

"When you put it like that it makes me wonder if it has something to do with your personality."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, do you like having control or desire control?"

"Sometimes but not all the time."

Severan was torn between reading her book and talk when she decided...

"I like the idea of control. I'd like to control my surroundings, when things happen, and where."

"Why?" Severan looked at Misaki, who asked the question.

"Some things have happened which gave me that desire. But being here, not really."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, don't own the pictures.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an insight on Mr Arby and Severan's relationship. Not really good, but I wanted an excuse to update a chapter.

Severan decided to spend an hour of after school alone in her room. She was laying on her bed and hugging the purple stuffed bear that Mr Arby got her. She should probably stop calling him Mr Arby, she was Snape-Arby now. That meant he had adopted her.

He treated her better than her own father ever had. No, her mother would be included in this. Besides from the the Evans couple, every other adult had been dismissive and harsh towards her. While he babied her, he also gave her freedom and encouragement.

She looked at the clock, it was 4:40, 20 minutes until her Kung Fu lesson. Bakmei, her Sensei, normally arrived 10 minutes before that so that they had time to stretch.

Severan quickly got dressed into a t-shirt, joggers, sockes and trainers.

Kung Fu was another thing Monki got her into. Karate was already in the schools curriculum, but that would only last for one term. Not to mention she was 4-5 years behind compared to her classmates.

Severan made her way downstairs where Monki was standing, he looked up hearing her quiet footsteps. He smiled at her and said "You forgot to tie up your hair." With his powers he transfigured a button into a hair band and tied her hair up.

* * *

After Severan finished with her lesson, she went to go take a shower. By the time she was done dressing up she could smell deliciousness coming from downstairs. It was dinner, and Monki always cooked. There was no house elves, no servants. Guardian and child, like the Evans house. Comfortable and homey.

She entered the kitchen just as he was setting the food down.

"Oh, you're just in time." He said, taking a seat.

It wasn't like Hogwarts food. No grease, and something different everyday. No one was near to say something horrible. There wasn't something in her drink.

She sat down and took a bite, delicious as always. Nice and healthy.

"So, how was school?" He asked her. He always spun up a conversation. Severan was too shy or too stubborn.

"It was normal. There's going to be an election starting in November."

"Oh, are you thinking of signing up?"

"No, I'm not interested in that sort of thing."

"What are you interested in?"

"Potions."

"Anything else?" Severan shrugged, and decided not to answer.

"There was another fight at lunch."

"As usual?"

"As usual."

Monki was already done with his food, and decided to wash his cutlery. Severan watched him, unsure of what to do besides from eating. She was always the last one to finish, even though he had improved her over the summer.

"What are you thinking for Halloween?" This question caught her off guard.

"Nani?"

"Halloween, it's in 5 days. Have you thought of dressing up?"

Severan nodded, "No. I'm too old for that."

"I have some horror movies, you can invite your friends over and watch them with some sweets and other snacks if you'd like."

"That would be nice." Severan kept in a smile. While she knew it was okay to be expressive around Monki, it was still a weird knowing there was an adult that actually cared about her.

"I'm going to head upstairs for bed, remember to take care of your dishes when you're done, okay."

She shook her head. "Understood." Monki kissed her forehead and made his way upstairs.

Severan wiped her forehead and inspected her hand. She was definitely his daughter now.

* * *

The next day, Severan found that she had overslept. It was 7:45, she usually woke up at 6:00, lucky it was the weekend. She made her way to the kitchen to get something to eat, and she found a note on the kitchen table.

**Severan, I've gone to meet up with a friend so I won't be back until 5:30. Remember, don't open the door for any strangers. There's still lots of bacon in the fridge, I know how you love those.**

**-Monki.**

True to his word, there was lots of bacon. Severan cooked at least 5 to go with her scrambled eggs and toast.

She thought to herself, now that she was presumably Monki's daughter, how would she honour him? On that day Severan sworn to live up Monki's name and be the most impressive potions brewer seen.

* * *

**This is Bakmei. Decided not to give insight on her since she's more of a minor character.**

****

**So Severan's fighting style is exactly like Chun Li's. Energy balls and all.**


	5. Chapter 5

It was a nice noisy week. 6th years were having an election for year president, a bit like head girl or boy but just one person will be selected to represent the year. There was no cooperation between two people and it was gender neutral.

The students would be left to pick, and the campaigners with the most votes won.

There were only two people campaigning for the role. Kusakabe Sasuki, a rather flamboyant dressed girl with blonde hair styled into ringlet curls. She had an air of superiority, and had been in Severan's volley ball lesson.

The other would be Kusakabe Mai, who sported a more humble dressing. Her appearance similar to Sasuki's, but instead of brown eyes she had blue. Her hair style specially different, going straight down and curling at the end in a giant circle. Severan shared two lessons with her, but only made small talk with her a few times. 

If Severan was being honest, they both reminded her of Malfoy with hints of the Black sisters, supposedly Narcissa. You could tell they were both from wealthy families, as far as muggle fashion goes. They shared the same surname, maybe they were cousins.

The election became everyone's main focus for the week. Severan met up with Aniki during break time, who spun the first question.

"So, who are you voting for?" Severan shrugged, not actually caring.

"Kusakabe Mai is sweet looking which shows vulnerability, Kusakabe Sasuki needs to work on hiding her snarkiness." Aniki lifted her eyebrows at her, with a grin falling to place.

"Is that you're way of telling the twins apart?"

"Those two are twins?"

"Yeah, they're unidentical. What's wrong?"

"They're going against each other, openly."

"You think something is suspicious as well?"

"Not entirely. But they're the only ones competing. I just get the idea that there's some rivalry going on."

"There's always the smell of tension between them, I don't know what about but I'm going to assume it has something to do with spotlight. Are you thinking about it?"

"Well, to be honest I've only seen those two around. I don't know them personally enough to make a judgement on who is more suited to be president."

"What have you gathered so far?"

"I've seen Kusakabe Mai act very supportive during P.E, Kasakabe Sasuki seems to be privileged and commanding." Severan started to grip her chin with her finger tips, in thought.

"I don't really care, but now I'm interested and it keeps my mind busy. Misaki Chan?" Severan called out. The girl looked away from the window where you could see a fight breaking out. She no doubt wanted to get involved.

"Can I trust you with what I'm about to ask?" Misaki straightened up.

"Yes Severan-Sama."

"Gather small information you can about the Kusakabe twins. Don't stalk them, just spy on them."

Aniki chuckled.

"Isn't that going a bit far?"

"We'll all be made to vote eventually, and I want to make sure my vote is the right choice. Doesn't matter how small the situation is."

"Wait, why does Misaki haft to do the research?"

"Remember the incident one month ago? The agreement was that Misaki does whatever I command if I were to win. One of the commands were that she be my bodygaurd, which is one of the reasons she follows me around." Misaki refused the urge to flinch.

* * *

**2 weeks later**

Misaki delivered a list of the things that she was able to get down. Severan could tell that the girl felt quite proud of herself.

"Wow, you really out did yourself, eh Misaki-chan." Said Toruto.

_Kasakabe Sasuki._

  * _Age 16, is a squib born from a magical father._
  *   
_Only rarely wears the school uniform, in which her wardrobe consists of red outfits._
  *   
_She is popular for throwing parties, owning the best clothes and being rich._
  *   
_Black belt in Karate and Judo._
  *   
_Is over confident and egotistical._



_Kasakabe Mai._

  * _Age 16, born from a squib mother._
  *   
_Dresses normally but wears pink skirts._
  *   
_Known for being the lesser sister and a wannabe Sasuki._
  * _Her hair style was a result of a disaster that happened 4 years ago at her birthday party. Chances are, Sasuki's fault. Mai grew to like it and kept to it with her as years went by._



__

  * _Used to do ballet, is a green belt in Karate._
  * _Has a thing for art and hair._
  *   
_Is very friendly and welcoming towards people._
  *   
_Is friends with Mokuro Endou, Sasagawa Tohiro and Nanaharu Akira._



"She's friends with Mokuro. No surprise there." Severan looked at Dorophi who looked back at her.

"You must be a really loving person to be friends with Mokuro-San."

"Eh Severan, don't you have a thing for Mokuro?" Asked Toruto, with a curious smile.

"Yakamashi/Damare." Severan flushed, and brought the paper closer for inspection to hide her embarrassment.

"I definitely know who I'm voting for." Said Toruto.

"Sasagawa isn't in the election, Toru-Chan." Teased Aniki.

"Damare."

* * *

The group approached Mai, who was handing out leaflets in the hallway to raise attention for herself. She did this all with a smile and Severan could feel her happy spirit from a mile away. How comforting.

"Kasakabe Mai." Severan called, immediately grabbing Mai's attention. "The name's Snape-Arby Severan." Severan held out her hand and Mai shook it with a lack of grip. Friendly hands.

"I know you." She looked at the others, "I know all you. You're the Roundabouts," she looked back at Severan. "And you're the Kuīn'u~Itchi."

"Kuīn'u Itchi? That's what I've been named?"

"Have we got any names?" Toruto interjected. Mai smiled and pointed to her.

"You're Ruby Juryoku," then to Misaki, "Kuro to Ao", then Aniki, "Sakura Rupinasu," and Dorophi. "Magikku Hatchi."

"How bizzare. Yare yare dare." Misaki huffed.

"What brings you guys here?"

"I'm wondering, what are your goals for President?"

"Well if I do win I'm hoping to convince the staff to open more learning opportunities. Bring some spice to the curriculum, improve the lunch, organise different ideas for the after school clubs."

"That sounds lovely and exciting. Would you like to know if there's luck on your side?" Dorophi offered.

"No thank you. I want time to tell. Gives a surprise."

"Alright then."

"I'm going to be considering you, I won't lie about it." Severan walked away, "Good day." She called out without looking behind, the rest waved to the blonde as they followed Severan.

"Good bye." Said Mai.

* * *

**Day of the Election**

Severan voted for Mai, and all who had watched the exchange between 'Wannabe Sasuki' and the Roundabouts had considered it as well.

But on the day it was annouced who had won the position of President, there were mixed reactions.

Kasakabe Sasuki had won. Everyone could guess due to popularity. For Snape-Arby supporters, there was an outrage, but they kept it to themselves.

Severan wasn't angry about this. Yes she was rooting for Mai, but this didn't deter her. While Mai would make a good President, it wasn't the right position for her. It wouldn't truelly make her happy.

Besides, Severan knew why she was really doing it. She was trying to prove something, but of course Sasuki would rain on her parade by campaigning against her as soon as she saw Mai's name on the list.

Severan never understood sibling rivalry cause she was an only child. Still is. She looked over at her supporters, a bunch of delinquents, artists and sports players Misaki and Aniki rounded up. She sent them a nod and they nodded at her back before leaving the hall, where Sasuki was being congratulated by her followers.

* * *

 **2 days before votes were made.**

A handful of the 6th years were brought into the main hall for a meeting. There was no teachers, no staff, just students.

"Oi oi, Kuriyama-San, what's the reason for dragging us here?" Said one boy.

"Shiobana-Chan, what could be so important about a discussion that it involves this many people?" Groaned one girl.

"Everyone please cease. You will know why you were brought here soon." Dorophi pleaded.

"I'm tired of waiting. We might as well just leave."

"You better listen to her." Everyone turned towards the entrance. 

"Snape-Arby Sama." The boys immediately bowed in fear while most of the girls backed away as Severan made her way onto the stage.

"Delinquents. Jocks. Artists." Severan adressed each clique to let them know that this was a message towards them all.

"How many of you follow me?"

Everyone in the crowd quickly put their hands up.

"I ask that you do not do that. Instead, I ask for your support in what I'm going to ask."

The students in the crowd looked at each other.

"Mokuro Endou. Come to the front please." Everyone moved out the way to let the boy through. Mokuro looked up at the Queen, waiting for her decree, command, anything.

"You are friends with Kusakabe Mai, correct?"

"Hai."

"How much does she love art?"

"A lot. Mostly fashion and hair designs." Severan stared into his eyes, almost lost in them, and looked away.

"Thank you, that will be all." Severan looked over the crowd.

"How many of you like Kusakabe Sasuki?"

No one raised their hand, Severan let a weary smile flop from her face.

"Everyone, I have a request. I want all of you to vote for Kusakabe Sasuki."

"Huh?"

"Nani?"

"Kusakabe Mai will no doubt make a good President, but it is not where her heart lies. Being a President will permit her from doing other activities and there's lots of responsibilities that come with it. If Sasuki is caught slipping, her position will be stripped off her, leaving no one as President. But Sasuki will also have trouble with getting half of what she loses back." Severan narrowed her eyes at everyone.

"How many of you have been victimised by Sasuki? Her achievement will be her downfall."

"But Kusakabe Sasuki will have influence over the school." Said a delinquent.

"Not entirely. Remember, we are just 6th years, who comes before us?" Realisation dawned on them. "The president of 7th year will no doubt find it in themself to discipline Kusakabe. There are also the 5th and 4th year Presidents. And there's also us." Severan gestured to herself, her friends and pointed to the crowd.

"Notice who's missing from the room?"

"The preps! Kusakabe's followers!"

"That's right. Now that we are united, notice how small they look compared to us." 

The preps, Sasuki's followers, were basically 1/6 of the entire 6th year. Pretty small.

"Everyone, put up your hand if you disagree." Everyone kept their hand down. Severan's decree was set.

Kusakabe Sasuki would win, for her sister's benefit.

"Mokuro, Sasagawa, Nanaharu Akira. Please understand that I'm doing this for Mai's benefit. Being President will not make her happy."

Mai's friends shook their heads to let her know they understood. They understood why Mai had entered, and they weren't happy about it.

In the Arts division, Mai was sure to have lots of attention towards her. The alignment with the Roundabouts sealed that.

* * *

**_Endou Mokuro_ **

_**Tohiro Sasagawa** _

_**Akira Nanaharu** _

_**** _

_**** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I clearly don't know anything about politics.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Irumi Shibasaki (7th Year President)** _

_**Sasuki Kusakabe (6th Year President)** _

_**Itachi Haroto (5th Year President)** _

_**** _

_**Aito Araki (4th Year President)** _

_**** _

_**Fuji Akiyama (3rd Year President)** _

_**** _

_**Ko Petunoda (2nd Year President)** _

_**** _

* * *

"Welcome Presidents. My name is Shibasaki Irumi. This is the room, where we discuss matters on the curriculum, clubs, trips and so on." Said Irumi with a blank face and blunt tone.

He was a boy with big dark eyes and long black hair that reached his lower back.

"Together we make up a council where it will just be us making desicions that will be brought to our head of years, who will bring it to the Principle.

There will be ideas we will agree and disagree on, but no subject will ever be taboo.

I don't think you are aware, but being a member of the council prevents you from being involved in certain activities." He looked at one person in particular.

"Any questions?" Haroto did not raise his hand.

"Can I still get into fights?"

"No. You are supposed to set an example as you represent your yearmates. There are more civil ways to settle an argument."

"Like chess or a game of baseball." Araki suggested, Haroto scoffed at him.

"I'd rather throw these hands, but fine, I'll settle for watching a brawl instead."

"School mates are not supposed to fight each other, therefore you cannot watch a fight break out." Said Petunoda.

"Can't you find a way to schedule a fight that doesn't involve the school?" Said Akiyama who was then scolded by Araki.

"Okay, here's an idea. Boxing club, that way fights can happen without our image being effected. It also offers a chance for the students to learn another martial art if they desire to."

Everyone looked at Haroto, Shibasaki's look was more of a stare. He blinked and looked at the table in thought.

"That will come in consideration."

"Ne Haroto, who got you to dress appropriately today?" Asked Petunoda. Haroto flushed and crossed his arms.

"Myself, and a little nagging from Aito."

"Why on Earth did you run for President again? To lower your street cred?" Teased Akiyama.

"Alright, now that I think about it, why am I the centre of attention here?" He angrily pointed at himself, but didn't give them a chance to answer. "The 6th years have allowed themselves to be represented as pompous birds, why aren't you guys questioning that?" He screamed, pointing at Kusakabe, who tried to calmly put down the tea she was sipping.

"Why I never." She knew he was talking about her, because it's not the first time a delinquent called her that to her face.

"We know your election was a lost gamble. Your only here to elevate your status in this school rather than to satisfy students to the best of your ability."

"Aren't you doing the same?" She fired back at him.

"I only joined the election because someone had to. Since I'm always around to hear complaints I decided to campaign to see if problems could be solved. No one was going against me, cause no one was interested." He scowled at her.

"You're here because of popularity, and the fact that you're a bully."

"Delinquents are bullies."

"No, we have something called banter. We don't pick on people just because we don't like them, nor do we gang up on anyone."

"Delinquents of Shikimotto are merely trouble makers. They are often confused for Yakuza since a majority of them have a pension for bumping into them on occasion." Said Araki.

"Delinquents are rule breakers with an honour code. Fighting is a source of entertainment for them, they only ruin the days of people that deserve it." Said Petunoda.

"A bully would be a person who habitually seeks to harm or intimidate those whom they perceive as vulnerable." Said Akiyama, rubbing his neck.

"For example, the way you treat your sister." The younger child snarked to the blonde who was ready to lunge at him. The others in the room suddenly alert at the sudden mood change.

Shibasaki stood.

"Cease this argument, all of you. We must not fight amongst ourselves, nor must we instigate or bait anyone." He commanded with a bellowing voice.

As Sasuki backed away Shibasaki turned to her. May as well now that she was the centre of attention.

"Kusakabe, you're free to leave the council if your expectations are not met. Any involvement that is against this council will force us to remove you and have your title as President stripped off." Shibasaki's eyes darkened.

"Unless you don't have the dignity to stay and restrain yourself."

Sasuki scowled and sunk into her seat. It wasn't supposed to be like this for her. With time, maybe she can turn things back to her benefit.

You must wonder how any of them had been elected actually.

Shibasaki, a drama student. Any student involved with dramatic arts is creepy. He probably scared his opponent into backing down. Being the oldest, he was in charge.

Kusakabe.S, a prep. All preps were stuck up, annoying and cared about irrelevant things. Will no longer get away with bullying anyone for many reasons.

Haroto, a delinquent. He correctly represents the Year 10s to be unkempt teenagers with attitude. He will also act as a thorn in Irumi's side during their roles together.

Araki, a Nerd. Also boyfriend of Haroto. They are soulmates, with Araki being the order to Haroto's chaos.

Akiyama, a musician. Almost a mini Haroto, if it wasn't for his mostly good behavior, as he is sweeter and kinder. Fuji is cheeky, smart, but a little selfish, working wonders as to how he was elected. He isn't a model president.

Petunoda, a lolita. Being a 2nd year meant she's the youngest. While payed many respect from her peers, she is rarely speaks and is always quiet. Based on how she handles herself, she is most likely used to being a follower.

Yep, you can definately hope each President will do the school a favor this year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys think this chapter sucks, it was rushed. I know, unnecessary, but I wanted to get everything in.
> 
> Sasuki doesn't hold any power anymore nor can she use her influence.
> 
> I know what I wrote about delinquents is bullocks, but these are Shikimotto delinquents. They are very much different to an average delinquent from some other town.
> 
> Not all delinquents are bullies. An example would be Josuke Higashikata and Yusuke Yurameshi.


	7. Chapter 7

Severan didn't know how many sighs were going to escape her. Shikimotto was pretty festive whenever there was an excuse to celebrate.

Christmas was the way to go, all covered in snow, wearing more red and green than usual and smelling like mince pies depending on how many you ate during the day.

The classes were doing a thing called Secret Santa, and Severan was supposed to get a gift for Mokuro Endou. Of all people, it was the boy paired up with her during Potions. He was a rather sweet boy, with a charm about him. His laugh sang the song of wedding bells- and Severan may or may not have a crush on him.

Mokuro-San was handsome, smart and kind. He was great at Potions and helped her during their flying lessons together. The Secret Santa thing made her feel jumpy around him.

Severan wasn't sure what to think of it. Christmas was one if those sad reminders that Lily had been the only one that cared about her with the small but thoughtful gifts that she received from the red head. But Hogwarts should've been the last thing on her mind.

Maybe it was cause she was in shock. Like "hey, I'm actually in an environment where I can do something nice for someone." Something like that. She wasn't sure how she felt actually.

For the mean time, she had to figure something out. The deadline was December 11, the day school shut down for holidays.

During classes, P.E, Potions and Art to be specific, Severan made sure to observe Mokuro without making it too obvious. He seemed to like puzzles, anything that challenged his mind.

Perhaps she could get him a board game that would keep him entertained for the entire holiday.

Speaking of the holidays, almost everyone was going to be busy. Toruto's father was going to be out of town along with Misaki's so they were going to be staying with her and Mr Arby. Mai had an argument with her family so she was also staying over.

It was a good thing her bedroom was big enough to fit that many people, cause they couldn't sleep in the guest bedroom.

Mr Arby will be having his two brothers over, time for family and all. Severan thought about writing a letter to her mum, and maybe her dad. Chances are he won't reply or even read it, but still, Tobias had been in her life even though he could've left.

Maybe she'll focus on that some other time, right now Mokuro.

She was visiting the store with Monki, her guardian looked a little bored. Could you blame him? Severan wanted to get the best for her school crush, who she really liked. Thing is, his protective instict were forced to cease, cause he didn't know who is was.

Monki did ask about the mystery person, but Severan would just say "It's a boy from my class" so you could tell she was really shy about it.

Is the boy a good person? Would he regret buying the gift? Would the boy be foolish to reject Severan? The thought of Severan having a crush made him furious. Not the fact that she was having a crush, but the fact that Monki didn't know what kind of boy it was.

"Connect Four?"

"He might already have that."

"Hungry Hippos?"

"Seems a bit childish."

"Chutes and Ladders."

"Very predictable."

Severan turned to Monki with a pout, and her brows crossed.

"What do you suggest then?" He shrugged.

"Something that causes drama perhaps. Something linked to real life and risks financial crisis." He was being dramatic, but he didn't want to spend on Yen on this mystery boy.

"Monopoly then. That must be a great game, lot's of families have that don't they?" She grinned at him.

"They must have it here somewhere." She scrambled to look for the game as Mr Arby realised what he just did.

He pulled himself together and helped look for the game. He reminded himself that he was doing it for Severan.

* * *

Room 6-3, this is it. There was 5 minutes before the arts club ended and Severan had to debate on wrapping the gift or not. She decided not to.

As the students left the room, Mokuro was the last to leave holding a large square shaped thing that she couldn't quite point out.

"Mokuro-san." He turned and the room seemed lighter as a smile lit up from his face.

"Snape-Arby, hey."

"Uh, I've got something for you." She summoned out the game from fin air and presented it to him. "Merry Christmas." She couldn't help but smile, proud of herself.

Mokuro grinned and took the game. "I've been meaning to get this game," he said looking down on it, then looking up at her, "Maybe you can play it with me some time." 

What an awkward mess. 

Mokuro looked at the square in his hand, and looked as if he'd just remembered something.

"I got something for you too." He handed her the square, turning it over. "It's a portrait of you."


	8. The Holidays part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally intended this to be a full chapter, but couldn't make up the rest and I really wanted to update this story, so a part 2 might come later.

It was December the 13th, a Sunday, and Severan's friends had yet to come over. Mai was present, but was hiding in her bedroom because Monki sort of scared her. She said it was his powers, which were similar to her own but in a more gruesome way. He had been kind to show her demonstration when she first arrived.

Severan thought she was being a little dramatic, but would lying if she said she prefered his powers over his Hoodoo.

For those who didn't understand, Mr Arby had at least 3 abilities, unless she hasn't seen everything already.

First would be transfiguration, the second is his Hoodoo powers which is an art form taught to even muggles. The last is not even a spell that she knows of. He can shoot tendrils from under his nails, which was really disturbing. So you could see where Mai was coming from.

There was a knock on the door, which meant that her friends were here. Severan shot up from her bed and zoomed downstairs almost slipping to get to the front door before Monki could.

With a smile erupting from her face she slammed the door open, only for her eyes to turn dead in horror at the two men in front of her. The men looked her back in mild curiosity. The looked at the door then back at her.

Much like when she first met Monki, these two emitted a strange intimidating aura. Wore piercings and head gear, just like Monki.

Not once did their expressions change as they studied her. There wasn't that welcoming curiosity when Monki first said hello to her, instead a demand for respect as a child should towards an adult.

"Hi." She was able to say without stuttering.

"Hello, you must be Monki's ward. Severus, is it?" Said the one with the long hair.

"Severan, sir."

"Severan, what is your role?" Said the long haired.

"Nani?"

"Your position in this family." Said the short haired.

"Um, I'm... a follower."

"A follower." Both men laughed in a mocking tone.

"It's more than that child. Your role is to obey." The long haired one said to her, switching to a serious and cold tone.

They both stared her down in what seemed like forever. Severan wanted the ground to chew her up.

"Pharrell, Billie, you're here finally." Severan quickly stepped back to let the grown ups do the talking. They certainly didn't look related.

She looked back and forth from Monki to his brothers. How could this smiling bear be related to those imposing crocodiles.

While they were distracted, she quickly high tailed it upstairs to her bedroom as quiet as she could. Locking her door.

"Daijobu deska?" Severan quickly turned to Mai, who was playing with her hair. That meant she was styling it into anything consisting of curls.

"Err, could you do my hair for me?"

**Downstairs~**

"Is she gone?" 

The Arby brothers smirked at each other before going into a giggling fit. Children in the form of grown men. Pharrell and Billie's aura becoming approachable and the forced negativity disappeared.

"Did you see her expression?"

"She looked so adorable and awkward at the same time."

"Her doe eyes looked so frightened, I almost felt bad."

Once they all calmed down they grinned at each other.

"Well, your new daughter seems interesting."

"Things are different with a girl around, aren't they?"

"I don't see any similarities, which meant you didn't blood adopted her." The long haired one teased.

"She kind of looks like you Pharrell." Said the youngest.

"What? That's nonsense."

Monki pointed at Pharrell's hair and said "Same energy."

Him and Billie started giggling at Pharrell who flicked his long hair away.

* * *

**So, the Arby brothers/family.**

****

**We have Monki Doflamingo Arby, 2nd oldest being 43 years old. White is his natural hair colour, it's not from age. Born from a half blood mother from Mexico with a muggle father from Africa.**   
**His original animated character is Esidisi from JoJo.**   
**Name is a mix between "Monkey D Luffy" and "Terence D Arby." Didn't know what the "D" stood for, so I just used Doflamingo's. 🤷🏾‍♀️**

**Next is Pharrell Jojah Arby, oldest brother, is 45 years old. Appearance is based on Kars. Named after Pharrell Williams. Born from a pureblood family from Mexico.**

**Billie Telence Arby, the youngest, is 38 years old. Based of Wamuu.**   
**"You thought he was named after Billie Eilish, but it was me, Billie Piper."**   
**Born from a muggleborn couple from Mexico.**

****

**Severan is a Prince, Snape and now an Arby. Adopted by Monki, with Pharrell and Billie being her new uncles. Comes from Britain, now lives in Japan and can speak fluently.**

**Portrayed by either fanarts genderbent Josuke Higashikata or Yakako Yamagashi.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, I don't own anything. The plot, yes.


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've decided to be a dick and update the Holiday chapter some other time. I've got nothing.

"Any whereabouts on Snape?"

"We haven't found anything yet. It's like she just disappeared Malfoy."

"Nothing yet. That's unfortunate, very disappointing."

The Slytherins looked at each other then back at Malfoy, who stared at the floor with hidden fury in his eyes.

"Malfoy, if you don't mind me asking, what does the Dark Lord want with Snape? She's just a poor half blood peasant." Said Mulciber.

"The only good thing she's good at is doing our work for us, so long as it's at a reasonable price." Snarked Rosier.

"You're catching on, Rosier. Tell me, what is Snape's top class?"

"Potions." He shrugged his shoulders and that's when he realised, Malfoy saw this.

"She's a prodigy, you know how rare that is?"

"Yes m'Lord." Mulciber looked from Malfoy to Rosier to Regulus.

"How rare?" He asked. Of course there's at least one person who wouldn't know.

"Potion high classed brewers are treasured for their ability to not only brew the most difficult potions, but to improve many and even create new potions for wizarding society."

Lucius leaned toward Mulciber, making the boy slightly uncomfortable.

"Name the last person to improve the polyjuice potion in 1928."

"Um, I don't know." Mulciber gulped.

"Augustus Prince." Lucius turned to Regulus. 

"Correct Regulus, perhaps you can teach Mulciber a few things for me."

* * *

Some where in Japan, Severan felt a shiver go down her spine. Why are her instincts warning her? Is it something that she should be worried about?

She needed to get her mind off it and think of something positive. Something funny. Boys in dresses?

Okay, maybe that wasn't an option. Men in... something else. A costume.

No, that's not an option either. Let's see... Endou in a crop top?

Alright, now she was just playing with herself. But it seemed to work, cause soon she forgot about why her mind was shifted to those thoughts.

'Hang on. How is it that boy wears female garments, but still looks loveable? And sexy?'

"What's on your mind?" Severan almost jumped and turned to Toruto who was smiling at her.

"Nothing."

"I bet it's Mokuro-san. You always think about him."

"You think about Sasagawa." Toruto shrugged.

"I do, but I don't hide it." Severan rolled her eyes.

"Well, I'd like to be more secretive about it. It's kind of a little embarrassing."

"Sometimes I forget about how much Hogwarts traumatised you. Talking about boys is normal, I'm not gonna tease you for it all the time."

Severan crossed her arms as a smile crept to her face, bracing herself with an answer to give, knowing Toruto's next question.

"Seriously though, what's on your mind?" Severan looked directly into her eyes.

"Boys in girls clothes."

"Oh..."

It went silent for 10 seconds before they both bursted out laughing.

"Are they disturbing thoughts?"

"No. They're distracting, but in a funny way."

"What kind of funny way?"

"Um... a nice way." Severan scratched the back of her head in embarrassment, A light blush appearing on her face.

"Well I have a painting of Kuriyama, no one else knows about this though. He's sort of my ex boyfriend." She took the paper out of her bag, all the while having red roses on her cheeks.

"That's a picture of Kuriyama Hiroki? 7th Year Hiroki? Older brother of Misaki Kuriyama?"

"The very one."

"Why do you still have a picture of him?"

Toruto shrugged, "Don't know, something to look at if I'm bored in an English lesson."

"You two were together, how long did that last for?"

"Only lasted a month to be honest, it was 2 years ago. These were back in my 'uncontrolled magic' days. Hiroki thought I was cute and decided to give me chance, he got more than he bargained for." Toruto gave a sheepish look that made Severa curious.

"I was very obsessive which is probably what drove him away. In fact, that's why I did this painting." She set it down on the table.

"There was another painting I made and I gave it to him as a gift. I was really in love with him but when I look back I think he saw the relationship as more of an experiment. He was willing to stay with me a bit longer but that painting was the last straw for him." She started chuckling at the memory.

"You should've seen his face, you'd never find a day where Kuriyama Hiroki has an expression of pure horror."

They laughed together, and Toruto said to Severan.

"I can paint it again, it only lasted 3 hours."

"I'd like to see that, but no pressure."

* * *

**The next day~**

"Your younger self is really unbelievable Toruto chan." Severan laughed looking at the painting.

"If I was him I would be petrified, you wouldn't need a baby basilisk. Why have you drawn him like that?" She pointed to the way he was posing.

"Because my mind was messed up."

"I can't blame you, Misaki's older brother is rather handsome isn't he?"

"I would know, but I got my eyes on Tohiro now."

"Oh I wonder how you'll paint him, he doesn't know what's in store for him does he?"

"Damare."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The men in dresses thing was to have a bit of a laugh, but it's nice to see men in dresses for me personally... depending who it is though.


	10. Chapter 9

Severan's outfit:

* * *

For the first time ever, someone asked Severan out on a date. No boy has ever done that before. Ever.

Endou Mokuro, a nice, handsome, friendly and charming boy who she shared lots of classes with. They've been partnered together whenever the others weren't around. Misaki's stare downs never deterred him, and Dorophi would take out a red ball from her bag with a knowing smile.

It was crazy because... when she first met Endou, he sort of reminded her of Potter. Their first lesson together had been P.E. He was goofy, brash and messed around. But a lot of the other boys did that, and she soon learned that behavior was normal with men who weren't adults.

One day the lesson turned into a flying one, and she was having trouble. Still traumatised by the accident she had back in her 1st year of Hogwarts. She fell and everyone laughed at her, cause a Slytherin having their bones broken is funny.

Endou helped her. Mistakes were expected, and if she fell he would catch her. She started getting the hang of it, thanks to him.

Then they started sharing art lessons together. Week A was cooking, week B was Potions. Instead of acting like a fool with his friends, he took it seriously. 

The more she got to know him, she started to relax, for Endou and Potter weren't the same person. Before Severan knew it, she was falling in love.

For one thing, his hair was a lighter brown and his eyes were a nice ocean green colour. His body were a big and stronger build making Potter look frail in comparison.

Everyone who knew Mokuro Endou on a more personal level were either friends with him, or couldn't find themselves being mean to him for too long. He wasn't the guy everyone wanted to be friends with, but he was the sort of person you should.

She invited her friends over to help her get ready. Severan was never a make up person, so she was going to need some help.

Misaki and Aniki were in charge of make up, while Toruto and Dorophi would select the wardrobe.

Mai was the one who did her hair, and Severan picked her because the girl was training in becoming a hair dresser.

Perhaps she should've guessed that the girl would make it almost the same as her own style. It went straight down but curled up at the end in large circles leaving gaps inside.

Misaki shot Mai a look close to a glare. Toruto stared wide eyed. Aniki poked at the curls while Dorophi remarked how adorable she looked.

Severan wasn't sure if she liked it. She wasn't against it, it's just that it was a funny look. Especially on a face like her own. Could she calmly go on her first ever date with her hair like this? Would Endou say something about it? Will he make fun of her?

"Mokuro-San's eyes will stay on you for the whole night with your hair like this."

"It's a first date. Why not something... more romantic?" Said Misaki.

"Cause Mokuro will be focused on having fun. Not just for him but also for Severan. Severan may not act funny but in appearance he will be swooned."

Because of the cold weather Toruto and Dorophi agreed on a cosy looking blue dress that complimented Severan's snow white appearance nicely.

"It's almost 6, he could knock any second."

"Let's go downstairs and wait for him."

Downstairs was Monki staring down a nervous but composed Endou. He arrived 5 minutes before and had been interrogated and threatened. Monki could be very intimidating when he was being protective.

"You're here!"

Monki was greeted with a peculiar sight. He kept himself from gaping at, to him at least, poorly done victory rolls.

Endou's eyes and mouth were wide open. "Woah, you have holly hair." He exclaimed.

Severan gave a shy smile, despite not knowing what 'holly hair' meant. "Should we get going?" Endou nodded excitedly and offered his arm for her to take.

Monki sneered as he watched them walk off without saying "See you later" or even "Goodbye". "Come back before 10." He shouted at them.

"Will do sir." And the door shut behind them.

Monki shook his head and looked at the top of the stairs. "How much to follow her for her safety?"

**Author's Note:**

> If I end up continuing this story then I will be using fanart to portray certain characters.
> 
> Most of them will be anime characters that some of you may recognise, not all of will be the same. I've been watching a lot of anime lately and this fanfiction was based on that.  
> I happen to think it was easier than thinking hard about which actor or actress should be used for casting.
> 
> I do not own anything INCLUDING the fanarts.


End file.
